


少冲浪多学习

by kimkim126



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-客家话
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkim126/pseuds/kimkim126
Summary: 【侑治/角名治】ooc端水带师我本人侑（瞪眼）我养了那么多年的小白菜，你咋说拱就拱？？？角名（回瞟）你自己放着不拱，我怎么就不能拱了？治（吃瓜）他们两眉来眼去的，肯定有一腿！
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

1.原来我喜欢他

这是普通而又不那么普通的一天。至少对于宫治来说是这样。  
像往常一样，部活结束后和宫侑一起回到家。  
等他洗完澡出来后就看到宫侑坐在地毯上专注地看着排球比赛。  
宫治自然地坐到了他的身旁，挨在一起看起了比赛。  
“阿治，你看！这个诱饵太厉害了！都骗过我了，我以为一定会传给他的。哎，蠢猪阿治你快学学，别偷懒了，每一次都要尽力跳起来！”  
宫治安静地看着电视，并不应声。  
“哇这个发球好棒。明天陪我一起练！你最近发球太垃圾了吧，直接得分我可比你多好几次。”  
宫治用力握紧了拳头，仍是不吭一声。  
“阿治你看这个扣球多漂亮！你说说你今天扣出界了多少次！废物！”  
宫治猛地站了起来，冲着宫侑吼着：“你这个垃圾有什么资格说我？”  
宫侑也站了起来，不甘示弱地吼回去：“我怎么就不能说你了？我今天托球托得那么好你还不能得分，你不就是废物么！废物就别占着名额了，赶紧哪里凉快滚去哪里吧！”  
宫治一把抓住了宫侑的领子死死盯着他的脸，最终颓然地推开了自己的兄弟，拿了钥匙就跑出了门。

宫治漫无目的地走着，不知不觉走到了小公园。  
发热的头脑已经冷静了下来，宫治坐到了椅子上看着远处嬉闹的孩子们发着呆。  
“治”  
听到喊声宫治茫然地抬起了头，就感觉脸上一凉，是碎碎冰。  
“治你在这里干嘛？”  
角名紧贴着宫治坐了下来，随手将刚买的碎碎冰掰成了两半，将一半递了过去。  
“谢谢”  
宫治将递过来的碎碎冰塞进了嘴里，是草莓味的。  
甜甜的味道让宫治瞬间心情舒畅，开口诉说起来。  
“我就出来走走。”  
“又和侑吵架了？”  
“嗯……阿侑那个蠢猪”  
角名了然地笑了一下，翻开了手机。  
“治你看，阿侑真的很蠢。”  
边说着角名将手机拿给了宫治看。  
屏幕上是之前校园祭的时候照片。宫侑穿着制服本来应该很帅气，但偏偏走路不看路被绊了一下摔了一个狗啃泥好不狼狈。  
“哈哈哈真的哎，阿侑也太傻了吧。”  
见宫治笑了，角名又滑到了下一张，同样是宫侑的丑照。  
宫治从来没有见过那么多他兄弟的傻照，不觉心情变得好起来。  
“角名你好厉害哦！竟然拍了那么多！”  
“还行吧。”  
“角名，谢谢你。”  
“嗯。”  
“那我就回去啦。”  
“嗯。”  
“角名，拜托借我100日元明天还你m(_ _)m 我饿了🥺”  
“ok”  
宫治接过角名递过来的硬币真诚地道谢后，心情很好地准备去便利店买包子吃。

角名仍旧坐在椅子上，默默看着宫治离去的背影直到拐弯看不见。  
他叹了一口气，再次打开了手机。  
只见他翻出了刚才偷拍的宫治的照片，认真凝视了一会儿后归类到了一个加密文件夹中。  
“傻瓜，你的才多呢……”

宫治心情很好地走去便利店，不想迎面撞来一个人。  
饶是宫治敏捷闪躲也只是堪堪站稳，对面女孩手里拿着的东西撒了一地。  
“啊，对不起对不起！真的非常抱歉！”  
“嗯，没事，我帮你捡吧。”  
宫治自然地说着，在看到散落一地的纸上的内容后如遭雷击般瞬间呆滞。  
这是一些稿图。  
画风华丽，分镜连贯。  
本来是没有什么问题的，宫治甚至可以称赞一声你画得真好。  
问题就出在人物上。这画的不是别人，就是他，或者说是他们。  
宫治粗粗看了几张图，脑子变得浑浊起来。  
【故事大致是宫侑和mob谈起了恋爱。宫治知道后醋意大发直接去找宫侑对峙。  
一直以来我对你不断妥协毫无底线，你感受不到么？  
我那么爱你，你为什么感受不到？】

我那么爱你，你为什么感受不到？  
宫治浑浑噩噩地将手中的稿件还给对方，也不管对方尴尬羞红的脸色与道歉的话语。  
包子也顾不上吃了，宫治慢慢走回了家。

*****  
宫治躺在床上，橘黄色的灯光让人心安。  
稿件上的话语在脑海中挥之不去。  
想了想，他还是打开了谷歌，输入了困扰着他的问题——喜欢一个人的表现是什么？  
粗粗浏览着跳出的各种答案，宫治的眉头不自觉地皱了起来。  
难道我……  
上铺传来均匀的呼吸声预示着宫侑已经睡着了。  
难道我真的喜欢这个蠢猪？

==某匿名论坛==

1L楼主  
我是喜欢他么？在线等挺急的！

2L  
围观

3L  
啥情况啥情况？

4L  
我准备好吃狗粮了（张嘴.jpg

5L  
下文呢？咋回事啊？

11L楼主  
啊，是这样的。  
我有一个哥哥，亲的。  
他除了长得帅之外毫无可取之处。性格恶劣，自我中心。中学的时候我看到他被人讨厌就下决心不能成为他那样的人，所以我比较温和（没有要夸自己的意思，就是突出他真的是一个很差劲的人！）  
从小他就欺负我，偷吃我的东西，偷拿我的衣服，弄丢我的玩具……等等等等不胜枚举！  
还到处惹是生非，最后拉我一起挨罚。  
衣服乱丢房间也不打扫，每次都是我看不下去帮他整理。  
本来我也觉得没什么，没往那方面想，结果今天，emmmm看到了一些奇怪的东西。我自己谷歌搜了一下，好像感觉或许我真的其实喜欢他？？？

12L  
！！！

13L  
哇！楼主好贤惠！嫁我！

14L  
有点羡慕你哥哥

15L  
别歪楼了。  
你为啥会觉得自己喜欢他啊？

16L楼主  
是这样的，我觉得我对他一直妥协毫无底线。  
虽然我也揍他我们天天打架，但每次都是我先开口和好。  
我们抢一件东西，只要他坚持耍赖每次退让的也总是我。  
他偷吃我东西，穿我衣服不还我虽然也每次都骂他但最后也都会原谅他。

17L  
嘶—  
楼主好厉害👍

18L  
来，给你送上一首《如果这都不算爱》

19L  
哥哥是不是对你来说很特别？  
比如是不是只对他差别对待，时刻关注他，只对他炸毛，沸点低，一点就炸那种？

20L  
>回复13L  
来打一架吧！楼主嫁我( ´▽｀)

22L楼主  
>回复19L  
是的哎……我其实是一个比较冷淡的人。  
但是我确实只对他脾气比较爆？  
但是真的是因为他这个人太差劲了！嘴贱欠收拾那种！

23L  
ruarua可爱弟弟的毛～  
来姐姐这里吧～

24L  
在一起吧在一起吧

25L  
他对你来说是特殊的存在吗？

宫治看到这行字愣了愣，不自觉想起了宫侑的脸。  
当然，他是我唯一的哥哥。我们从同一个子宫爬出，我们生来就是最亲密的关系，永远都扯不断彼此的羁绊。我们是彼此的唯一。

33L楼主  
>回复25L  
是的，我看到什么都只想和他分享。  
我们之间没有秘密。  
我不能想象如果生活中没有了他会怎么样……

34L  
这碗狗粮我干了

35L  
什么都不说了，我马上把民政局给你搬来！

36L  
冲鸭！去告白吧！  
哎，那么差劲的人都有人爱我怎么没有呜呜呜呜呜  
有没有单身小哥哥看看我啊！

37L  
祝福楼主

…………

宫治浏览完了回复慢慢关掉了手机。

明明是和平时一样的房间，但宫侑的气息突然变得浓烈起来。宫治禁不住开始浑身发烫，不自觉地拿手背遮着眼睛，黑暗中宫侑的呼吸声仿佛都变大了。  
原来我真的喜欢你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总觉得侑哥哥每次都肆无忌惮地骂小治，小治虽然知道他就是这个脾气但或多或少总还是会在意，会有点伤心。（可惜我写不出那种感觉orz


	2. Chapter 2

2.那就来喜欢我吧

下课铃声响起。  
角名拿着便利店的袋子走到了宫治的课桌边。  
宫治一反往常听到铃声就精神抖擞，此刻还睡意朦胧地趴在桌子上。  
角名忍不住摸了摸宫治的脸，柔声说着：“怎么了治？去天台上吃饭吧。”  
宫治听到吃饭两字终于清醒了，收拾了一下课桌就拿着自己的便当盒跟着角名去了天台。

宫治和角名肩并肩坐着。  
那是他们的秘密基地，在天台的上方蓄水池处其实还有一个平台。只不过需要攀爬陡峭的梯子，所以一般除了维修无人会去。当然这对运动神经超常的他们而言自然是不在话下，开心享受着不会被打扰的悠闲时光。

宫治打开了自己的便当盒，里面只有两个饭团显得有点空旷。  
“今天有点少哎”  
“嗯，我今天起晚了就只能拿昨天的剩饭捏了两个饭团。”  
“那这个给你吧。我今天买多了。”  
“角名你真好！如果我的兄弟不是阿侑是你就好了。”  
“嗯……”  
角名轻声应了一下，心里默默想着——  
傻瓜，他也不想只和你当兄弟……

宫治吃完了自己的饭团，对着空了的便当盒如同自言自语般轻声诉说着：  
“角名，我好像喜欢阿侑……怎么办？”  
“很简单啊，你来喜欢我不就行了”  
角名抚摸着宫治的脸，风轻云淡地说着。  
在宫治愣神的时候不容分说吻了上去。  
这个吻一触即离，好似并不存在般。  
“讨厌么？”  
“不讨厌……”  
“那这样呢？”  
角名压了上去，强势地撬开了唇齿，长驱直入，交换着彼此的唾液。  
宫治被吻得晕晕乎乎，只觉得嘴里充满了草莓牛奶的味道。  
“……好甜”  
角名轻声笑了起来：  
“呐，治。和我交往吧”

==某匿名论坛==

1L楼主  
我同学和我表白了，我该怎么办？

2L  
最近怎么那么多情感问题？

3L  
天气热了人也燥了吧（吃瓜

4L  
喜欢就在一起呗，咋那么事儿啊  
别喂无辜单身群众狗粮了

5L  
我觉得事情没那么简单（推眼镜.jpg

6L  
楼主是男是女？你同学是男是女？（吃瓜

7L  
难道！！！（突然兴奋.jpg

8L  
不是吧不是吧

9L楼主  
>回复6L  
我是男的。我同学也是。

10L  
男同竟在我身边.jpg

11L  
！！！果然

12L  
赶来围观

13L  
果然被我猜中了！

15L  
那你喜欢他么？

17L楼主  
>回复15L  
我也不知道……

18L  
哦豁

19L  
标准渣男回答

20L  
楼主果断点！要么恋人要么陌路人！  
利用别人的好感不做选择的都是垃圾！

23L楼主  
他和我是同班同学，然后我们还是一个社团的所以平时一直都在一起。  
他很帅哦挺受女生欢迎的。  
学习也挺厉害的会借我作业抄。  
人很好的，平时一起吃饭也会给我喂东西。  
平时懒懒散散的样子，但是打球超厉害的。

24L  
马鸭！有画面了！

25L  
帅哥就应该和帅哥在一起！

26L  
好青春啊（并没有在羡慕

27L  
感觉好宠啊！！！

28L  
是学霸酷哥x学渣小可爱么！  
我可以！

29L  
啊啊啊啊啊快答应他！！！！！

30L  
>回复28L  
并不是什么小可爱。  
我180+（我打球也挺厉害的）

31L  
我来帮大家划重点  
同班同学——一天8小时一周5天都在一起！  
同一个社团——下课之后的起码2小时也在一起！  
再加上周末练习或者合宿之类（意味深长笑.jpg  
他还借你作业抄——太好了吧！他是不是还让你去他家帮你补习呀（流口水.jpg  
他还给你喂东西——众所周知男生在一起吃饭不争抢就不错了，还给你喂（暗示.jpg  
打球很厉害——运动系男神么！

33L  
谢谢课代表！我get到了！

34L  
>回复31L  
谢谢谢谢！你好懂！！！  
楼主赶紧答应他！gkdgkd！

39L楼主  
>回复31L  
嗯，你好厉害哦……  
你不说我都没发现原来每天和他在一起那么长时间。  
就感觉身边有他在是很自然的一件事。  
我有去过他家一起写作业，但是是四人一起。  
还有我哥哥和我们社团同级的另一个同学。  
他写作业很快，写完了会给我抄，然后自己玩手机的样子。

41L  
等等！哥哥？  
我仿佛发现了什么

42L  
楼主你别告诉我你是昨天那个喜欢哥哥的楼主

43L  
什么？我错过了什么？！球一个链接（哭

44L  
狗血起来了么（兴奋.jpg

45L  
同球！gwkk！（跪

47L  
【链接】  
不谢

48L  
>回复47L  
好人一生平安

49L楼主  
嗯，昨天那个帖子也确实是我发的……

50L  
什么！昨天那个竟然不是妹妹（哭

52L  
楼上好傻（  
楼主都说了会和哥哥打架，哥哥还抢他衣服穿，怎么可能会是妹妹

53L  
我火速去补习一下！

54L  
突然三角恋么！？  
哇！！！（口水.jpg

55L  
我记得楼主有夸哥哥很帅  
果然帅哥只和帅哥玩

56L  
所以是男神喜欢小可爱，小可爱喜欢哥哥这样么？  
我哭了，我装的.jpg  
楼主多说点(///▽///)

57L  
我看完回来了！  
我也想说，楼主嫁我！

58L  
楼上想啥呢！  
小可爱有男神了！

59L  
谢谢楼主  
爬了这个楼我都不困了  
感觉还可以再刷300题

60L  
你们是发生了什么么？  
男神是怎么表白的啊？

61L  
草  
我题也没写完呢……

62L  
小朋友们都赶紧写作业去  
瓜还是留给咱们成年人吃吧

66L楼主  
是这样的，今天中午我和他一起吃饭。  
哦，我们每天都一起吃。  
有时候在教室里吃有时候会去学校天台上吃。  
今天去了天台。  
因为我真的没想到我会喜欢自己的哥哥，挺烦恼的，就和他说了……  
然后他就亲了我……问我要不要和他交往。

67L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

68L  
这也太浪漫了吧！在线等一个男神（羞涩

69L  
我也心动了！！！！啊啊啊啊啊

70L  
在一起在一起啊啊啊啊啊啊

71L  
我给男神投一票！

72L  
我也站男神！！！

73L  
这根本不用考虑啊！必须男神啊！

74L  
现在的学生都那么会的么（真的没有在羡慕

75L  
楼上大可不必！我真的好羡慕啊啊啊啊

76L  
在线等一个男神(///▽///)

77L  
楼主你是太习惯男神的存在了。  
那你有没有想过如果男神不在了会怎样？  
（试图掰正话题）

78L  
竟然没有人选哥哥hhhhhh  
哥哥好可怜哦  
那我就……也选男神！

79L  
哈哈哈哈那我同情一下哥哥

如果角名不在了会怎么样？  
宫治愣了一下，回忆起了过往。  
他们虽然一开始就是同班同学，但宫治向来对周遭事物不甚在意。  
最初记住对方的名字是在排球部的时候吧。  
和自己差不多的身形，手机不离身，懒洋洋的样子但打球时却很厉害。  
防守很严密，扣杀很刁钻。  
是从什么时候开始他们形影不离的呢？  
好像是自然而然地开始一起吃饭  
自然而然地等着角名给他喂食物  
自然而然地接过角名的作业应付了事（顺便还可以在家里嘲笑一下痛苦写作业的阿侑）  
早上晨练结束后会自然而然地和角名一起回班级  
下午放学也会自然而然地等角名一起去体育馆  
上课可以安心地睡觉，反正如果老师喊他回答问题，角名总是会叫醒他，也会偷偷给他递答案  
课间可以找角名撒娇，反正角名总是会变出糖果或者巧克力塞给他  
新开的奶茶店可以找角名一起去，反正角名总会答应他，虽然他并没有很喜欢奶茶  
和阿侑吵架了可以和角名抱怨，反正角名总是会附和他说是阿侑不好

如果有一天这些都不再有了……  
一种酸楚感慢慢爬上心头……

87L  
>回复77L  
我好像太过于依赖他了……  
因为他一直很包容我，所以我有什么事都会找他。  
如果他不在了，我也不知道我会怎么样……  
我一直以为我是一个很冷淡的人，现在想想或许是因为我把所有关注都给了他？  
我全身心地信赖着他，反正他肯定会给我回应，我找他就好了……  
如果他不在了  
没有人和我一起吃饭了  
没有人给我作业抄了  
上课被点名也没有人会给我塞小纸条了  
课间也没有人会塞给我糖果了  
放学也没有人会和我一起去社团了  
想吃小甜点也没有人会陪我一起去了  
和哥哥吵架了也没有人会安慰我了  
这样想想，我确实从他那里得到了很多……

但是  
真的很喜欢每天和他一起吃饭  
也很喜欢和他一起打球  
很喜欢和他独处的时候，哪怕我只是看着他玩手机  
我是真的很期待每天和他见面，只要他在那里就很安心

88L  
我看到了什么！！  
太甜了吧！！

89L  
你们没在谈我不信！！！！！

90L  
谢谢狗粮吃饱了（打嗝

91L  
我闻到了恋爱的酸臭味

92L  
是谁在乱撒狗粮？？？

93L  
大家散了吧散了吧  
已经在谈了，孩子都快有了（x

97L  
！！！努力正楼！！！  
楼主啊，相信你也发现了你其实也是喜欢男神的  
不然在他亲你的时候你就该拒绝了怎么会来这里询问呢  
看了你们相处的点点滴滴，虽然我也被迫吃了一嘴狗粮很生气，但还是要说太甜了啊啊啊啊  
他很宠你，你也依赖他  
虽然或许昨天刚发现自己喜欢哥哥，今天就发现自己喜欢同学，会有点混乱糊涂  
但，或许你对哥哥的亲情成分更大一点呢？  
不如和男神交往看看啊  
说不定就有答案了

…………

宫治默默关掉了网页，想了想打开了line给角名发了一条讯息。  
【好的】

=====

角名伦你好会！  
角名治好宠好甜😭😭😭


	3. Chapter 3

3.就不能只看着我吗

*角名视角

自己这是卑劣地横刀夺爱么？哼，我只是先下手为强而已。

自从升入高中以来，自己最大的兴趣就是看双子乱斗，但看着看着从一开始的津津有味变成了烦躁不已。  
是什么时候变的呢？  
是看到他在球场上扣球得分时得意非凡的时候吗？  
是和他一起吃饭时看到他幸福的样子的时候吗？  
是看到课间给他点小零食就开心不已的时候吗？  
还是看到他在课上睡觉，阳光洒下岁月静好的时候呢？  
亦或是他认真帮我绑绷带，微颤的睫毛仿佛刮在心头的时候呢？

渐渐地我的镜头下他的身影变得多起来。  
总是不自觉地对焦于他，其他人仿佛成为了背景板。  
在整理相册的时候我终于意识到了两点。  
原来我喜欢他。  
原来他也喜欢他。

他们打架拌嘴  
他们和好如初  
他们默契十足  
他们只有彼此

16年的时间在他们周身筑起了高高的围墙。  
他们身在其中自得其乐。  
外人只能远观却踏不进去。

为什么不能看看我呢？

或许是上天都垂怜于我。  
那天我特别想吃碎碎冰，翻遍了冰箱都找不出一根。  
我认命地出门去便利店买。  
买完后我照例为了抄近路而穿过小公园。  
不想看到他一个人安静地坐在那里，难得露出了脆弱的神情。  
我下意识地拿出手机快速地连拍了几张。

我走过去唤他，紧挨着他坐了下来。  
我分给了他半根碎碎冰，给他看了之前拍的宫侑的各种丑照，终于使他露出了笑容。  
这个笑容能属于我么？  
我紧紧贴着他，甚至能闻到他身上刚洗完澡的沐浴液的清香。  
得找一个时机袒露心迹。  
我暗暗下定了决心。  
想一直看着他，也想让他看着自己。

不想第二天他就意识到了自己的感情。  
能怎么办呢？  
当然是快来喜欢我啊……

“呐，治。和我交往吧”  
我向他伸出了手。  
我也在赌，赌他不会拒绝我。  
毕竟他从来没有拒绝过我。  
那天晚上收到那两个字的时候是开心激动的。  
但冷静下来后反而变得忐忑不安起来。  
真的可以么？  
可以成为我的所有物么？  
16年时间筑起的高墙是否有了一丝裂缝？

交往了之后，一切似乎也没有什么改变。  
双子乱斗也还是一如既往。  
他们依旧亲密无间。  
只是  
我可以在晨练结束后越发频繁地粘着他  
我可以在无人的时候偷偷牵着他的手  
我可以在午休时拥着他，交换彼此的唾液

但是，为什么不能只看着我呢？

角名，阿侑他好蠢哦  
角名，阿侑又吃了我的布丁  
角名，阿侑，阿侑，阿侑……

今天不知为何他倆又吵了起来。  
我和银为了拉开他们也遭受到了波及。  
北前辈罚我们留下负责打扫场地。

整个体育馆变得空空荡荡。  
于是我对宫侑发出了挑衅——咱们来比赛吧。输的人负责打扫。

1班 vs 2班

“会赢的哦。”  
我贴在他的耳边肯定地说着。  
“之后给我一个小奖励吧。”

二对二是最消耗体力的。  
是我最讨厌的练习方式。  
但是今天我却感激它。

10-7  
15-13  
20-16  
我和他配合默契，优势在我们这里。  
虽然差距不大，但始终都是我们打得更为顺手。

24-21  
终于最后一个球了。  
他将球传了过来。  
我狠狠地将球扣了下去。  
赢了！

看着宫侑生气又不甘心的样子，我不忘拿出手机拍了下来。  
这次是我赢了呢。

2班负责打扫场地，那么1班就可以回去了。  
我和宫治一起走入了休息室准备换衣服。  
看着他毫无自觉地掀起衣服擦着汗，露出了白花花的一片。汗水顺着腹肌向下滑去。  
好想舔一舔。  
按耐不下心里的躁动，我凑过去对着他说道。  
“治，刚才说了赢了的话就答应我一个要求。”  
“嗯，你想要什么？”  
“跟我来。”  
示意他拿上包，我带着他去了体育馆后面无人使用的厕所。  
应该说是排球部专用。  
只不过现在就只剩我们了，确实是一个隐秘又刺激的好地方。  
想让他成为我的所有物，想给他打上我的标记。

我锁上了门。  
回头看到他呆呆地站在那里又让我有点心软。  
我走上前去抱住了他，尽我所能地给了他一个温柔的吻。  
“治……”  
我在他耳边低声轻喃着。  
“可以么？”  
“嗯。”  
耳边传来了他模糊不清的应答声。  
他伸手回抱住了我，将头埋在了我的肩膀上。  
微微的颤抖出卖了他的不安。  
真可爱。  
我忍不住亲了亲他泛红的耳垂。

这里的洗手台很大。  
两个池子中间的距离很远，完全可以坐得下一个成年人。  
我随手将包放到了地上，拿出了必需品放到了台子上。  
是的，为了等一个好时机我天天带着这些东西。

我拉着宫治来到洗手池边，示意他坐上去。  
池子的高度正好到我大腿处，很理想。  
我拉了拉他的短裤，他会意地双手撑着台面抬高了自己的屁股，我不客气地一把扒了下来随手扔到了地上。  
当他坐下去的时候不自觉皱起了眉头。  
面对我的询问，他小声抱怨着：“好凉”  
我脱下了身上的衣服，胡乱折了一下，示意他抬起屁股将衣服垫在了下面。  
看着他明显松了一口气的样子，我不禁有点好笑，真是好懂的家伙。

我抬起了他的腿用力打开呈M字，他的脆弱之处毫无保留地展现在了我的面前。  
我满意地看着他的脸慢慢变红，眼睛盯着地上的瓷砖，不敢和我对视。  
“自己撑着。”我拍了拍他的大腿发出了命令。  
他微微抖了一下，但还是顺从地抓住了洗手台边缘努力保持这个姿势。身子也慢慢靠在了身后的镜子上，企图减轻腰的负担。  
“把衣服掀起来。”我继续命令着。  
他听话地用一只手掀开了自己的衣服，露出了大片风光。  
他乖乖任我采撷的样子取悦了我。  
我一把抓过他抓着衣服的手按在后面镜子上，低头舔舐起他的乳头。  
有点咸，但我不介意。  
我兴奋起来，时轻时重地吸吮，啃咬着，不断在他身上留下我的痕迹。  
他安静地忍耐着，只能听到逐渐粗重的呼吸声。

我放开了他，审视起了自己的杰作。  
他的胸口，锁骨上到处都是吻痕与齿印。  
右边的乳头被我玩弄得湿润挺翘，左边的因为刻意的无视显得可怜巴巴。  
而他的分身已然抬头。  
“治，你好色哦。你看都立起来了。”  
我揉着可怜的小东西随口调笑起来。  
他紧咬着嘴唇，只是看着我，带着点委屈。  
“好乖”  
我凑上去奖励般轻轻吻了吻被他咬着的唇瓣。  
他配合地张开了嘴，任我长驱直入。  
我把藏在舌头底下的水果糖渡给了他，明显感到他整个人瞬间放松了下来。  
真可爱。  
我心里充满了柔情，手上却拿过放在边上的润滑剂涂满了手指，毫不留情地插了进去。  
没理会他瞬间紧绷起来的身体，我专心开拓起来。

等到能容纳三根手指后，我尝试着把自己的东西送入了进去。  
甬道湿润高热，我满足地眯了眯眼睛，更用力地抽插着使性器往更加狭窄的深处挺进。  
他终于忍耐不住，断断续续发出了如小猫般的呜咽声。  
我靠了上去把整个重量都压在了他身上。  
他有些承受不住，没几下就哼哼唧唧地开始求饶。  
“角名……角名，求你……”  
最终我还是妥协了。  
我把他拉了下来，面对着镜子压在了池子边。  
我强迫他抬头看着镜子。  
镜中映着他满是泪痕的脸，倒是别有一番滋味。

被注视的感觉让我越发兴奋起来，大开大合卖力打桩。  
我不断撞击着他的敏感点，他的呻吟声也渐渐地大了起来。  
他扭动着，手想往下探。  
我一把抓住了他不安分的手。  
他扭动地更厉害了，嘴里含含糊糊地喊着我。  
“喊我的名字”  
“嗯……伦，伦……啊，哈，哈，伦…太郎”  
“嗯？”  
“我……我想射……嗯哈，让，嗯，让我射……”  
我俯下身子舔去了他的泪水，凑在他的耳边说道。  
“乖，等我”

我一手钳制着他的手，一手抓着他的腰更加大力地抽插起来。  
他被我顶得受不住，断断续续地喊着我的名字。  
我感到差不多了终于决定放过他。  
我拉着他的手到他的身下处，他立刻迫不及待地撸动起来。  
我抬头看着镜中的他，迷茫又陶醉，多了几分不真实。  
我加快了速度，继续狠厉地抽插着，对准某一点狠撞几下，终于听到他尖叫一声，整个人都战粟起来。  
我紧紧抱着他酣畅淋漓地顶了几下，终是痛痛快快地尽数射入了他体内。  
他似被烫到般狠狠抖了一下，跟着释放了出来。

我继续紧紧拥着他，一下一下亲吻着他的耳朵，他的脖子。看似温存体贴，实际是因为占有他的兴奋感冷静了下来，我又变得有些惴惴不安。

我喜欢他乖顺地配合我任我为所欲为的样子  
我喜欢他被顶得难受却强忍着满足我的样子  
我喜欢他泪眼婆娑地看着自己被我草的样子

治……  
治……  
能不能成为我的治……

我快速地清理了现场，帮他换上了学校制服。  
我将皱巴巴的运动T恤胡乱地塞进了换洗袋中。  
上面满是他的痕迹。  
等我把自己收拾妥当，打开窗户换气时才惊觉已经华灯初上，整个校园都陷入了黑暗中。  
这是否只是南柯一梦？

“角名，我好饿。”  
身后传来他抱怨的声音。  
我闻言回过了头。  
他懒洋洋地靠坐在台边眼巴巴的看着我，整个人看上去可怜极了倒让我心疼起来。  
我走过去开口对他说：“那你亲我一下。”  
他倒是听话，马上凑上来吧唧亲了我一下。  
我们刚才做那么激烈，你竟然真的就只这样亲一下。  
虽然心里吐槽着，但我还是掏出了裤子口袋里的能量棒交到了他的手上。  
所有的不满顿时化为乌有，他开心地吃了起来。

我凑上前去佯装闻了闻了他的脖子。  
“有味道哦。”  
“真的吗？”  
“治不想让侑知道吧？”  
这是你和我的秘密。  
“嗯。”  
“那给你喷点止汗剂吧。”  
“好。”

我拿出了包里我常用的止汗剂，不要钱似的对着他的衣服和脖子一阵猛喷。  
他乖乖坐着，乐呵呵地接受我的服务。  
他的周身都散发着柑橘的清香。  
我忍不住上前抱住了他，讨好似的在他耳畔低喃：“好香”  
“真的吗？”他笑得一派天真。“那太好了。”

骗你的，我只是想让你染上我的味道。


	4. Chapter 4

4.你本来就是我的

*宫侑视角

从小到大，你明明什么都会对我妥协。  
是你不好一直纵容着我，才让我觉得没什么大不了的。没有什么是道歉不能解决的，如果有那就加上一个布丁。  
平时不也一直是这样的吗？  
为什么那天你那么生气呢？  
我第一次琢磨不透你在想什么。

总觉得这之后角名和你越来越粘。  
虽然以前你们也老是在一起，但总感觉他贴着你的频率变高了，肢体接触变多了，他那似笑非笑的神情与偶尔露出的得意劲看得我非常不爽。  
你们之间是不是发生了什么？

“阿治，你是不是有什么事瞒着我？”  
“没有。”  
“蠢猪阿治，你知不知道你每次说谎都不看我。”  
“我才没有呢，笨蛋阿侑。”  
“那你敢不敢看着我再说一遍。"  
“我说没有就是没有。”  
我一把抓住了他的领子，强迫他看着我。  
宫治也生气了，伸手也抓住了我的领子。  
双子大乱斗一触即发。  
这时角名和银走了过来试图分开我们。  
我看着角名抱着宫治，怎么看怎么不对劲。  
心里憋着的无名之火越烧越旺，终于忍不住一脚踹了出去。  
宫治也不甘示弱，挣脱了角名朝我扑过来。  
结果自然不必说，北前辈罚我们留下打扫场馆。

角名这时提议进行比赛，输的那方打扫。  
面对他挑衅的神色，我怎么可能不答应。  
结果竟然是我输了。  
我只能不甘心地留下，看着角名拉着他离去。

等我和银打扫完场地后发现宫治并没有等我。  
那一瞬间被满满的失落感包围。  
你怎么会不等我呢？  
我和银并肩走向校门口，我总感觉心慌仿佛有什么东西要失去了。  
我跺了跺脚对银说着我有东西忘了，马上折身返回了体育场。  
我飞速地绕着体育场馆跑了一圈。  
没有……哪里都没有……  
你果然是先走了么……  
我不知道心里涌起的那股失望与难过是怎么一回事，我抬起脚走上了楼梯。  
二楼明明就只有杂物室。  
我不知道我为什么要走上楼去，只是冥冥之中觉得如果我不去我会后悔。  
万般寂静中，我也不觉放轻了脚步。  
我慢慢地走着，昏黄灯光下只有我的影子。  
是我多心了吧，我不自觉地松了一口气，想着走完这条走廊就回家。

“啊……哈……”  
尽头处传来了声响。  
不会的！  
不可能！  
我压抑住心底的惊慌，一步一步朝着走廊尽头走去。

“哈……嗯，伦……啊，伦……”  
断断续续的喘息呻吟声从厕所内传出。  
他们竟然在这里做？  
本能地，我就想撞开门冲进去。  
但除去愤怒生气之外，更多的是不甘心。  
为什么不是我？  
这个念头着实令我吓了一大跳。  
我后知后觉地发现原来我起反应了。  
在听到你的喊声后我的小兄弟就变得斗志昂扬。  
怎么会？  
我的头脑变得很混乱，我颓然地靠着墙缓缓坐了下去。

我回想起了15岁那年第一次自慰的场景。  
在什么都不懂的年纪，我凭着本能对着镜子安抚着自己胯下的灼热。当时只以为是青春躁动期的自恋，现在想想原来只是透过镜子在寻找你的影子……  
原来我对你早已跨过了那条线，在亲情的表皮下掩盖着我那肮脏的欲望。  
阿治……  
阿治……  
你生来就是我的。  
我开始抚慰我精神不已的小兄弟。  
门内的呻吟声渐渐变得清晰起来，我的眼前也浮现出了各种样子的你。  
多数情况下面无表情的你  
咀嚼东西时满脸幸福的你  
和我吵架时一脸生气的你  
扣球得分时激动得意的你  
睡着时毫无防备的你  
还有那天第一次遗精手足无措的你  
第一次帮你手冲时满脸通红的样子，是只有我知道的你  
“阿治……”  
我轻轻低喃着你的名字，释放了出来。

收拾完了自己，我便背靠着墙坐着发呆。  
在我还没有想好该怎么面对时，门被打开了。  
宫治和角名一起走了出来。  
他看到坐在那里的我惊了一下，下意识地喊了我。  
“阿侑……”

阿侑……  
我听到了你在喊我。  
我一下子弹了起来，冲到宫治的身边抓住了他的领子质问道：“所以你们真的在谈？你竟然瞒着我和他谈恋爱？！”  
他撇开了视线，轻轻地嗯了一声。

这算什么？  
你的周身散发出柑橘的清香。  
我们用的止汗剂明明是一样的，没有味道的那种。  
为什么你现在充满了他的味道？  
我更加生气了。  
忍不住加大了手上的力道。  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
宫治只是皱起了眉头，沉默不语。

角名伸出手制止了我。  
我转过头恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“这是我和他的事！”  
“他的男朋友是我。”  
看着他略微得意的神情，我一下子冷静了下来，放开了抓着宫治衣领的手。  
角名，你可真够可以。

我强迫自己放缓语气，努力装作和平时一样。  
“阿治，很晚了。你也饿了吧？我们快回家吧。”  
说着我抓起了宫治的手，拉着他就走。  
我走得很快，我十分迫切地想逃离这里。  
只要回到家中，只要回到我们的房间，你就还是我的。  
你本来就应该是我的。

“阿侑，阿侑，等一下……”  
我听到了你的喊声，但我不想停下来。  
我害怕一旦停下你就要离我而去。  
我的手被大力甩开，我吃惊的回头却看到你一个趔趄差点摔倒的模样。  
我连忙转身想去扶你，一直跟在后面的角名却抢先扶住了你。  
球场上怎么不见你那么迅速地救球。  
我在心里翻着白眼却只能眼睁睁看着他们卿卿我我。

角名把他整个人都圈在怀里，温柔地揉着他的腰。  
“很难受么？”  
“还行。”  
哼，假惺惺。  
还不都是你害的。

“对不起，是我不好。”  
“角名并没有什么错。”  
切，就是你的错。

“那我送你回去。”  
角名语调轻柔态度却很坚定，眨巴着他微微上扬的眼睛似笑非笑地看着我。  
哼，臭狐狸！  
我心里一万个不乐意，但一想到刚才我不管不顾地拉着他，就如鲠在喉说不出反对的话。  
最终我妥协地拿过了宫治的包，放缓了速度走在了前头，一路无言。

回到家后，他借口练习太累了匆匆扒了几口饭就离开了。  
我不得不留下应付父母的担忧，甚至难得乖巧地帮着收拾了碗筷。  
等我洗完澡回到屋子里他已经睡下了。  
看着他毫无防备的样子我不禁恶向胆边生。  
我走了过去跨坐在了他身上，居高临下地问道。  
“他就是这样亲你的吗？”我一边说着，一边凶狠地吻了上去。  
我们撕咬着彼此，争夺着呼吸，交换着口水……激烈地仿佛打架般直吻得满嘴腥甜血液，不知道唇上那抹血迹是自己的或是对方的。  
厮杀结束，我们都喘息不已。  
我知道我现在的样子一定很狼狈，因为他亦是如此。

我温柔地亲了亲他的眼睛，一路向下，最后慢慢覆上了他的嘴唇。  
这次缠绵而缱绻。  
“乖，别哭……是我不好，但我还是要做。”  
我粗暴地掀开了他的衣服，一一舔过角名在他身上留下的痕迹，不甚温柔地啃咬着覆盖上我的印记。  
我进入的很快。随便扩张了一下就提枪上阵直捣深处。  
他极力咬着衣服忍耐的样子更是刺激了我，我放纵着自己大开大合地抽插起来。  
他那里温暖湿润，紧紧包着我。那感觉仿佛回到了子宫和他紧紧相拥，充满了安全感。  
我随心所欲地顶着，最终畅快地悉数射入了他体内。  
我喘息着俯下身抱住了他，看着他泛红的眼角，轻轻吻了上去。

其实看到你哭的那一刹那我就后悔了，但我无法控制自己。  
我不甘心，凭什么我不可以。  
想要得到你，你本来就是我的。  
我们本就血脉相连，忠于彼此，是这个世间最为亲近的人，你怎么可以背着我和别人谈恋爱？  
明明我才是最为了解你的人  
明明我才是陪伴你最久的人  
明明我才是……你最喜欢的人

我回想起了每次晨练结束后他都紧紧挨着你，没骨头般或靠着你或抱着你，更别说那些我看不到的时候。  
这时我才惊觉原来不知不觉中你们竟然亲密至此。  
难道你心中的第一顺位也不再属于我了么？  
虽然我一直无比自信，  
但是，  
如果是角名，  
如果是角名的话，  
那我可能真的赢不了……

“阿治”我紧紧抱着他，最终在他耳边说出了最为狡猾的话语：“和角名分手吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.他喜欢他吗？

==某匿名论坛==

1L楼主  
我之前发了我喜欢哥哥和同学和我告白了两个帖子。  
现在我有一些困惑，有没有人能陪我聊聊啊？

2L  
我来了我来了

3L  
啥情况啥情况？

4L  
是又有狗粮吃了么？（张嘴.jpg

5L  
马克

11L楼主  
是这样的。  
我觉得我哥哥喜欢我同学，我同学大概也喜欢他吧。

12L  
！！！  
绝赞三角恋！

13L  
信息量有点大

14L  
有没有好心人给新来的指个路？

15L  
【链接】  
不谢

18L  
>回复15L  
谢谢姐妹！

20L  
怎么没有下文了？  
楼主睡着了？？？

21L  
楼上咋那么着急  
小可爱在打字吧  
流口水.jpg

22L  
乖巧等待ing

25L  
不好意思，我有些混乱。  
大家将就着看看吧……  
是这样的，我之前也说过我和我哥哥之间是没有秘密的。但是这次我没有告诉他，是瞒着他和我同学谈恋爱的。  
前几天无意被他撞见了。  
他很生气，我一开始以为他是气我对他隐瞒。后来我发现这之后他和我同学就时常凑在一起，他们之间的气氛也有点奇怪。怎么说呢，就是我同学一看到他就会笑眯眯心情很好的样子。而他就会甩脸色然后凑一起不知道干什么，之后又会突然变得心情很好。每天他都会主动来找我同学，两人神神秘秘的样子。要知道他其实看上去好像很外向很吵，其实内心真的比我还冷漠，自尊心奇高，除非是亲近喜欢的人否则他不会主动联系的。之前找我都没有现在那么勤快。  
他真的是在我同学身上放了太多的精力了。  
我感觉每天都能看到他们眉来眼去的样子。

再说说我同学。  
虽然我们同班他和我相处的时间最多，但是社团活动他们配合比较多，时不时就会击掌庆祝什么的。  
啊忘了说了，我哥哥虽然真的性格很差是一个烂人，但是他球真的打得特别好。  
每次看他打球就感觉很耀眼，是谁都会被他吸引住的那种。  
那种为了梦想熊熊燃烧自己的感觉。  
真的好美好美……  
被这样的他注视着，很难不沦陷……

26L  
这……  
瓜落地.jpg

27L  
这样一看哥哥确实有问题哎……

28L  
我还是相信男神！  
你们之间相处那么甜！

30L  
为什么你会觉得你同学喜欢哥哥啊？

宫治回想起之前在洗手间doi的场景。  
角名明显看着镜子里的他就变得越发兴奋起来。  
镜子里的与其说是自己不如说是阿侑……  
毕竟很多时候他照镜子都会恍惚，眼前的到底是谁……  
宫治斟酌了一下语句回复了起来。

33L楼主  
>回复30L  
他很喜欢看镜子里的我。  
啊，忘记说了，其实我和我哥哥是双胞胎来着。  
我们几乎长一摸一样，经常被人认错。  
我和他就刘海的方向不一样，对着镜子，我自己也时常恍惚镜子里照出来的人究竟是谁。

而且现在仔细一想，我同学也不算和我表白哎……  
他问我要不要和他交往我就以为他喜欢我呢。  
啊好丢人……  
他是不是其实喜欢我哥哥，找我只是因为我长得像？

35L  
或者他是想拉开你和你哥哥之间的距离？  
毕竟我记得那天你刚说完你喜欢你哥哥，他就让你和他交往呢！

36L  
哎……想不到竟然那么复杂……  
还我少女心嘤嘤嘤

37L  
啊啊啊啊啊——  
男神怎么可以这样！！！

39L  
也有可能是为了刺激你哥哥呢？（总觉得我抓住了关键（推眼镜.jpg  
你哥哥撞破了你们交往之后，他们之间就突然变得很暧昧很神秘。  
我的第六感告诉我他们之间一定有些啥！

40L  
啊，楼上这么一说我也觉得很可疑哎

42L  
那么其实是……他们两人互相喜欢着？  
我晕了_(:_」∠)_

43L  
草！想不到竟然如此狗血！

49L  
各位，我脑补了一个狗血剧情！  
我觉得八成就是这么一回事！  
男神之前想追你哥哥的，然后你哥哥傲娇没答应。那天你和他说你也喜欢哥哥让他有了危机感。毕竟你们朝夕相处机会大大的。所以他就找了你和他交往。一方面呢把你的注意力从哥哥身上转移到他身上，另一方面呢还可以看看你哥哥的反应。  
你哥哥果然一点就着，后悔了就去找他了？  
但是你们是双胞胎长得都一样说不定你同学也喜欢你呢（坏笑.jpg  
如果是我，我就两个都要🤤

50L  
怎会如此.jpg

52L  
啊啊啊啊啊如果我有罪请让法律惩罚我，而不是让我看到这个帖子哭湿了半盒纸巾TAT

53L  
小可爱别哭！来姐姐的怀里吧！

55L  
果然男神什么的都是假的  
我再也不相信爱情了……

56L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊我不信我不信我不信！！！  
男神那么好一定是有什么误会吧？  
要不明天当面去问问清楚吧？  
痛哭.jpg

58L楼主  
我忘了说了，我哥哥平时其实不怎么发消息的。  
我说了他性格超差的，别人给他发信息他能回一下就是天大的恩赐了的那种。  
但是那天之后我发现他就时不时抱着手机在发信息。有天我无意中看到了他的手机屏幕。信息是来自我同学的，最让我觉得吃惊并且肯定他们关系不简单的就是他竟然把我同学设为了特别提醒。  
要知道就算是和他联系最多的我都没这个待遇呢……  
所以我就觉得我哥哥可能真的是很喜欢很喜欢他吧……

60L  
那你和男神相处的怎么样？  
开心与否是不会骗人的。

61L  
>回复60L  
+1

62L  
>回复60L  
+10086！！！  
男神呜呜呜呜呜

63L  
男神喜不喜欢哥哥我不知道，但你确实真的很喜欢哥哥惹TAT

66L  
害，就算他们或许有些啥但现在你才是正宫哎……  
你怎么老是站在哥哥的角度看问题啊orz  
支棱起来啊啊啊啊啊！  
有点男朋友要被抢的自觉啊！

67L  
啊……怪不得我总觉得怪怪的……  
谢谢楼上原来是这样……  
呜呜呜小可爱

68L  
那么你是怎么想的啊？  
还喜欢你同学么？

宫治看着这个回复，捏紧了手机。

我喜欢角名吗？  
当然喜欢啊。

确实，一开始是真的不明白自己的感情，角名很好，但是我对他是喜欢么？  
交往之后我才体会到，不管发生什么都会有那么一个人站在你身边，告诉你“没事，我在”的感觉是多么的好。角名的温柔与包容让我渐渐沉溺其中变得害怕起来。  
从小到大只要是我喜欢的东西你都会抢走，那么角名你也会抢么？  
不想让你知道，不能让你知道……  
至少角名可以留给我么……

75L楼主  
>回复68L  
喜欢啊……  
和他相处很开心很舒服。  
我理所当然地享受着他的温柔与包容。  
之前我一直习惯性地给我哥哥收拾烂摊子，对他妥协。而在他面前我可以任性地提要求，我也可以指使他把我不想做的事扔给他，反正他从来都没有推开我。  
就像光照进暗室，倏然就天地开朗。  
原来被人照顾的感觉是这样的……  
只要知道他在那里就很开心也很安心……

76L  
呜呜呜呜男神

77L  
小可爱明天就去找男神问问吧  
我觉得这之间一定有什么误会的TAT

81L楼主  
谢谢大家🙏  
我会找他问的。  
很晚了谢谢大家陪我聊天。  
早点睡吧，晚安。

宫治关掉了手机。  
真的要去问角名么……  
那天之后角名待他还是和平常一样，或者更为温柔耐心了。  
而他却没有了直面的勇气，第一次退缩了。  
他贪恋着角名的温柔，变得害怕听到宣判。  
他们如果真的互相喜欢着的话，那他该怎么办……

宫治把自己埋进了被子里。  
狭小的空间给了他莫大的安全感。  
他慢慢梳理起了自己的感情。

原来他对角名远比自己想的要更喜欢。  
已经习惯了他的存在，他的温柔，对他的不舍让自己变得踌躇犹豫。  
那么对阿侑呢？  
是从什么时候开始的呢？

是习惯于照顾他，不忍他难过以至于渐渐变了质参杂了喜欢么？

还是因为他一直追逐着他以至于眼里只有他了呢？  
没有人比他更清楚他对排球的努力与爱。  
为了追求更高的境界苛求自己奉献自己的样子是那么的光彩夺目。  
使人不知不觉中就沉溺其中，愿意陪他疯伴他闹。

亦或是小时候他被人欺负的时候，阿侑总是会冲出去挥拳。  
“小治只能我欺负！”  
蛮不讲理的话语中却充满了安全感，在小小孩童的心里种下了爱慕的种子，从此茁壮成长。

等回过神来的时候才发现已在这无望的爱里万劫不复。  
你肆意地撩拨着我的心，然后拍拍屁股就走，不施舍一个眼神。  
你真的好过分……

那天被你撞破时，你那伤心愤怒仿佛被背叛的样子让我有了抢了你东西的愧疚感。  
可是……角名明明是我先喜欢上的吧？  
但是如果你也一直都喜欢他的话……  
宫治回想起了那天后来发生的事。  
你恶狠狠地扑过来，是在生气么？  
不……不可以……  
我心里十分清楚，这条线不可以跨过。  
因为我已经有角名了……   
因为你是我血脉相连的哥哥……   
因为我爱你…… 

我本能地反抗着和你撕咬起来。  
厮杀结束我们都狼狈不堪。  
看着你红着眼圈委屈的样子，我一下子就卸去了力气……  
好狡猾……  
你怎么可以这样……  
你明明知道我根本无法拒绝你，我怎么忍心拒绝你……  
只要你放软了语调我就溃不成军。  
只要是你给的我就会全盘接受。  
只要是你想要的我都会给你。

宫侑进入的很粗暴完全不顾及我的感受。  
很痛但我却感激它。  
身体上的疼痛掩盖住了内心的欢愉，我努力隐藏着丑陋的心思只为了留有最后一点自尊不至于一败涂地。

不行不行不可以不可以……  
我知道我应该反抗我应该推开他，但被宫侑紧紧抱着仿佛回到了子宫，那彼此相依相守相伴的日子，很温暖很安全……  
我放纵着自己沉溺于这片刻的假象之中。  
这是惩罚么？还是发泄呢？  
怎么样都好，至少此刻你的眼里有我。

之前明明也有过接受女生告白短暂交往的经历。  
明明那时候你只会凉凉丢下一句“反正阿治很快就会分手的”不甚在意的样子。  
这次为什么这样生气呢？  
果然是因为喜欢角名吧。

只要是你想要的，我又怎么会忍心不给呢？  
就算是角名……  
宫治用力咬紧了被子，任由泪水滑落。

如果你也喜欢，  
如果你也喜欢的话。  
只要你能幸福……


	6. Chapter 6

6.侑要一起来吗？

【我有点事找角名，你不用等我了。】  
社团结束后宫治给宫侑发了信息。  
虽然已经下定决心要去问个明白，但一想到可能得到的答案宫治还是有些紧张。  
他坐在自己位子上，看着暗屏的手机发着呆。

角名望着坐在那里发呆的宫治暗暗叹了一口气。  
那天之后宫侑就时不时来找他，得意洋洋地说着就算你们现在在谈又怎么样，我的弟弟还是最喜欢我。他过几天就会和你分手的！  
虽然角名表面上明嘲暗讽把宫侑气得直跺脚，但是他心里又何尝不知呢……  
16年间筑起的墙只有一丝裂缝，他用尽全力想挤进去。但只要宫侑稍稍往那里一档，可能就是前功尽弃。  
这些日子宫治的心不在焉他也都看在眼里。  
每次看到宫治的欲言又止他又何尝不是提心吊胆呢。  
如果他说要分手，那他该怎么办。

宫治终于动了。  
他缓缓走了角名座位旁。  
“角名我有话想问你……能不能给我一点时间？”  
“嗯。”  
得到了回复，宫治拉开了前排的座位，反着坐下来和角名面对面。

角名想到了宫治想要和他分手，想到了宫治会找的一切理由，但是万万没想到宫治竟然开口跟他说：“角名，你是喜欢阿侑的吧？”  
宫治一脸悲伤地看着他，紧咬着嘴唇。  
角名愣在那里，心里虽然松了一口气但一时也不知如何开口。

宫治紧紧捏着手机，低下头自顾自开始说起来。  
“你们在球场上配合很默契，交集很多的。阿侑他托的球很棒吧。他那种为了梦想献身燃烧自己精益求精的样子真的很吸引人。  
阿侑他虽然是个烂人但很耀眼，是谁都会喜欢的吧。  
而且你们最近经常发消息吧。你是不是因为被阿侑拒绝了才找的我，想让阿侑嫉妒，让他回心转意？”

角名安静地听着，完全放松了下来。  
“不，我喜欢你。我只喜欢你，治。”  
“哎……可是……”  
“对不起是我不好。没想到你会误会。”  
角名伸手抚摸着宫治的脸，微微用力迫使他抬头。  
角名注视着宫治的眼睛，郑重地表白道。  
“治，我喜欢你。  
一开始我也就只是觉得你们大乱斗很有意思，才会一直拍你们。但渐渐地我发现我的镜头里你的身影越来越多，其他人都成了陪衬。  
你打球的样子，你吃饭的样子，你睡觉的样子……  
不自觉地记录下了你的点点滴滴。  
我喜欢你，所以我每天粘着你，不想错过和你相处的每一分每一秒。  
我喜欢你，所以会准备一些小零食，可以让你对我露出开心的笑容。  
我喜欢你，所以想和你独处，想让你染上我的气息，让你只属于我一个人。  
你的全部我都喜欢。”  
“我……和阿侑长得一样啊……”  
“不哦，完全不一样呢。治就是治。”  
角名温柔地拭去了宫治的泪水，再次郑重地说道。  
“治，我喜欢的是你。”  
角名拿出了手机摆弄了几下后放到了宫治的面前。  
“这个本来打算你生日的时候给你看的呢……”

这是一段视频，封面是宫治在课桌上睡着的样子。  
阳光从窗外溜进来，给少年镀了一层薄薄的金光，让人不自觉地感觉幸福安宁，岁月静好。

角名按下了播放键，少年人略显青涩的嗓音传了出来，柔和而醇净。

************  
さぁ 目を閉じて  
来吧 闭上眼睛  
今 星は消え  
现在 星星也消失了  
もう 世界に二人さ  
仿佛 世界只有你我

また 寂しげに  
但 仍会感到寂寞  
なぜ？微笑う人  
为何呢 微笑着的人  
あゝ 胸が震えるよ  
啊 心口依然悸动

目覚める朝が地の果てでも 君がいれば  
早上醒来即使身在天涯海角 只要有你

How can I stop now, I love you  
到如今要我如何停止，我爱你  
言葉にできない all my mind  
难以诉说 我的全部思绪  
二つの未来重ね ひとつになろう  
展望你我的未来 将它们合二为一  
君と生きたい  
想与你共度余生

遠く旅してた  
我曾远行  
ずっと探してた  
亦曾探寻  
全部この瞬間のために  
所有一切只为这个瞬间

いいよ 怖いなら  
好了 即使害怕  
何度 試しても  
无论几次 只要尝试  
きっと僕が見つけるよ  
你一定会看到我

幻でも偽りでも 君に会えた  
幻想也好 虚假也罢 至少与你相遇

How can I stop, my heart's beating  
要我如何停止 我已心跳如鼓  
柔らかな肌に deep more  
在柔软的肌肤之上 更进一步  
もっと溺れていたい 引き返せない  
想要更加沉溺 无法回头  
いっそ深みへ  
宁愿陷得更深

その瞳 その笑顔  
这双眼 这笑颜  
愛してる 愛してる  
我爱你 我爱你

目覚める朝がどこでも  
无论早上醒来会身在何处

************

“治呢？不喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢……角名很好，和角名在一起很舒服。  
你会顾及我会迁就我，让我慢慢沦陷在了你的温柔里。  
每天我也很期待和你见面，也很喜欢和你一起吃饭。喜欢和你独处，哪怕只是看着你玩手机也很开心。  
所以，之前我一直不敢问你，害怕听到我以为的那个答案……  
但是……但是……阿侑也喜欢角名……  
我……”  
“他喜欢我，你就要把我让出去吗？”  
看着角名凉凉的眼神，宫治本能地摇了摇头。  
得到了满意的答复，角名又恢复了之前的温柔。  
“他不喜欢我哦。”  
“哎，怎么会？”  
“治为什么会这样想呢？”  
“因为他很在意你啊……还天天来找你，和你发信息……我看到了，他把你设置成了特别提醒。”  
角名心情更为舒畅了。谢谢你的自尊让我有机可乘。  
“大概是他觉得你更喜欢我，觉得被冷落了所以来找我比呢。”  
哼，开玩笑，我怎么会帮你传达感情呢。  
“哎，是这样的么？”  
“当然。”  
角名拿过手机翻出了他与宫侑的聊天记录。  
“治，你看。”

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
9/20  
侑：我和他17年感情，岂是你可以比的？（得意😎）

角名：哦？你们17年的感情指的是这个么？  
双子大乱斗1.gif  
双子大乱斗2.gif  
侑揍治特写1.gif  
侑揍治特写2.gif  
侑揍治特写3.gif

侑：你懂个p！我们打架就是做爱！

角名：哦？这样啊。  
角名抱着宫治亲密合照1.jpg  
角名抱着宫治亲密合照2.jpg  
角名抱着宫治亲密合照3.jpg

侑：？？？

9/22  
侑：嘿嘿嘿，角名你看！这次是我赢了！  
幼年治抱着侑合照.jpg  
幼年治撒娇照.jpg  
幼年治哭哭照.jpg  
幼年侑安慰亲亲治合照.jpg  
都是只有我才有的😎

角名：已右键，谢谢🙏

侑：？？？

9/23  
侑：手感超好的，羡慕不😎  
侑抱着治睡觉的两人露脸合照.jpg

角名：确实很不错呢。  
只露出一点灰色头发和脖子上吻痕的角名的自拍.jpg

侑：？？？

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

“治，今天要不要来我家？我家里没人哦。”  
“好呀，那我给阿侑发信息。”  
“啊……别……”  
角名还没来得及阻止，就见宫治已经放下了手机，无辜地看着他。  
【我去角名家了，帮我和妈妈说一下】  
“啊？不可以告诉阿侑么？”  
角名无奈地摸了摸鼻子，这可是你自找的，小笨猪。  
“治，过来”角名温柔的拉过宫治，轻柔地吻上了红肿的唇瓣，心里默默数着数。  
还没数到十教室门就被粗暴地拉开了。  
“不可以！！！！！！”

角名挑了挑眼睛，欣赏够了宫侑气急败坏的样子才慢悠悠说道，  
“侑要一起来么？”  
“当然！”

END

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

感谢阅读

【后记】  
这篇文本来的灵感是这样的。  
侑（瞪眼）我养了那么多年的小白菜，你咋说拱就拱？？？  
角名（回瞟）你自己放着不拱，我怎么就不能拱了？  
治（吃瓜）他们倆眉来眼去的，肯定有一腿！

emmmm没想到越写越多，很多地方都超出了本来的设想orz  
本来也是想写沙雕搞笑风的，但我不行……就变成了青春疼痛风……

这篇文里，对于他们三人的理解（选择）是这样的。（不知道有没有表达清楚orz

角名伦知道小治心里的第一顺位一直都是侑哥哥。他尝试着想打破双子与外人间筑起的那墙，但是最多只是产生了一点小裂缝。最终他接受了这个结果，死守着第二顺位，何况和侑哥哥pk吃瘪的从来不是他。

小治真的好爱哥哥。  
小治永远不会拒绝侑哥哥，还会为了哥哥拒绝角名…  
一开始是习惯性地对侑侑妥协，原谅他所有。  
被点破发现这个是爱后才惊觉原来已经陷得那么深。  
或许是逃避，选择了和角名交往。相处过程中的甜蜜和安心感让他也渐渐沦陷。

侑哥哥的爱是自我而霸道的，只会蛮横地说我要。  
他不管不顾，他任性妄为。  
他会撒泼耍赖但不会先低头服软。  
吃干抹净之后擦擦嘴理所当然地阐述起自己的要求。因为是宫治所以没关系。  
解决了小治接下来就去找角名宣战了。  
虽然自信满满小治不会拒绝他，但是毕竟是角名，还是有一丝丝担忧。况且也不想直接认输，所以会去找角名争胜负。  
但凡他只要说一句喜欢，那么或许就没角名什么事儿了。  
可惜那个时候还不懂爱（？）让角名撬开了一丝缝钻了进来。  
当然之后在角名的刺激下是会明白的。  
或许会继续强硬地说我喜欢你，你也要喜欢我把我放第一。  
或许会放软了语调抱着小治撒娇说喜欢，你也必须喜欢我TAT  
总之，时机已经错过，让小治察觉了角名伦在他心里也占有一席之地。三P也是HE。（嗯嗯

感谢看到这里（土下座）


End file.
